


He Wears A Pair Of Silver Wings

by Sledges Hammer (Captain_US_of_A)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Easy Co. Reunion, Feelings Realization, M/M, Nixon isn't actually drunk, Slow Dancing, Songfic, but a little liquid courage never hurt anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_US_of_A/pseuds/Sledges%20Hammer
Summary: “I'm a little out of practice,” he lies, but he doesn't move to stop Lew when he reaches for his hand. He doesn't move to stop when he’s gently pulled from his seat either.“I'll just have to lead then,” Lew says with a smile.





	He Wears A Pair Of Silver Wings

**Author's Note:**

> A spur of the moment idea that I just had to finish. Thank you Gigi for being my beta.

Dick watched from his table as Lew stumbled on the floor, smiling softly to himself as the scene played out. He was swaying with the girl George Luz brought as his date, and Lord knew he was trying his best. Lew wasn’t a bad dancer, but the poor girl seemed more nervous than he did. Why he asked her to the floor in the first place Dick couldn’t even guess. Maybe he was trying to force himself to have fun.

He shouldn’t be “forcing” himself to have fun, but their second reunion seemed to be lulling to a close. It just couldn’t be helped. Everyone had already talked and ate and drank, and the entertainment was almost done with their set. Only another hour or two and they would all be on their way home.

Dick looked down into his glass, tilting it back and forth before taking a sip of the water inside. He felt just about ready for bed. Just about ready to put his Majorly manners aside and lay his head down on the table, but the song ended just as he was contemplating it. He looked back up in time to catch the sight of Lew’s charming smile, laughing as he guided his impromptu dance partner back to her date. He found his own mouth quirking up at the edges as Lewis walks back to him, leaning back in his chair as the man stops in front of him.

“Having fun yet?” he asks, taking another sip of water.

Lew just shakes his head, laughing as he reaches for Dick’s glass. “Not yet. I dunno if you saw what happened out there, but she stepped on my feet one too many times.”

Dick allows his glass to be confiscated, smiling wider as it’s set on table. “What, you want me to kiss it better?” he jokes.

“Something like that,” he replies. “How’s about I get a dance instead?”

Dick just eyes him for a moment, astounded that Lew would even ask such a thing. A few of the men danced with each other earlier, but the band was playing soft love songs now. This didn't seem like an appropriate time. “Are you drunk, Nixon?” he asks instead. “All the other girls shut you down?”

Lew starts to look a little sheepish then, “Well, no… I just thought it might be fun to do it with you. That's all.” He lets out a sigh, tapping his foot once as the music starts to swell again. “I mean, you don't have to say yes-”

“No, it's just that…” Just what? What a joke. Major Richard Winters, afraid of dancing to a love song. 

“I'm a little out of practice,” he lies, but he doesn't move to stop Lew when he reaches for his hand. He doesn't move to stop when he’s gently pulled from his seat either.

“I'll just have to lead then,” Lew says with a smile.

~ ~ ~

Dick hasn't ever heard this song before, but from the look on Lew’s face, he guesses that his friend knows it by heart. They're one of about eight other pairs on the sleepy dance floor, and he can feel the eyes of his men on him as Lew cups a hand on his hip. They're all smiling to be sure. As Dick places his hands where he's instructed to put them, one on Lew’s shoulder and the other holding his hand. He doesn't understand why he's getting so many butterflies in his chest.

They sway in a circle as the prolonged intro comes to a close, and Dick finds himself surprised when Lew starts to sing along.

_Although some people say, “He's just a crazy guy,”_  
_To me he means a million other things._  
_For he's the one that taught this happy heart of mine to fly,_  
_He wears a pair of silver wings._

Dick can feel his mouth drop open slightly as he listens. Lew’s voice is quiet, like he doesn't want to interrupt the girl at the mic. Like he's singing for Dick’s ears alone.

_And though it's pretty tough, the job he does above,_  
_I wouldn't have him change it for a king._  
_An ordinary fellow, in the uniform I love,_  
_He wears a pair of silver wings._

He can't believe it. Lew must have planned this out. It just seems practiced some how. He finds himself minding less and less as they dance together, finding a comfortable tempo at which to sway.

_I'm so full of pride when we go walking,_  
_Every time he's home on leave._  
_He, with those wings on his tunic._  
_Me, with my heart on my sleeve._

Lew pulls his hand from Dick’s waist then, taking a step back as he leads his partner to spin. When they slide back together at the start of the next stanza, he wraps his arm around Dick’s waist instead of just placing his hand on his hip.

_But when I'm left alone and we are far apart,_  
_I sometimes wonder what tomorrow brings._  
_For I adore that crazy guy who taught my happy heart,_  
_To wear a pair of silver wings._

This feels much too intimate to be a simple dance, and the butterflies in Dick’s chest have increased tenfold. He feels warm and light, and no doubt his cheeks are heating up. Lew seems to be getting a bit pink as well.

They spin in circles during the instrumental bridge, and Dick laughs softly when Lew takes a break from singing to hum along to the sound. He barely has time to react when Lew leans in to whisper in his ear, _“I'm going to dip you now.”_

An undignified yelp leaves his mouth as Lew does exactly that, but he manages to steady himself in his partner’s sturdy arms to prevent falling to the deck. They share another laugh as he's brought back up, careful not to let their volume interrupt the song. Before Lew has the chance to wrap his arm back around his waist, Dick playfully shoves him in the shoulder. He's rewarded with a smile that almost makes him melt.

_I'm so full of pride when we go walking,_  
_Every time he's home on leave._  
_He, with those wings on his tunic._  
_Me, with my heart on my sleeve._

Their little moment of silliness helped relieve the knot of tension in Dick’s stomach, much to their shared delight. The butterflies are still there, but they don't feel so intrusive anymore. For the moment, he forgets about the implications of the song and how their friends are watching them.

Lew smiles the whole way through the last stanza, and Dick feels warm to his core.

_But when I'm left alone and we are far apart,_  
_I sometimes wonder what tomorrow brings._  
_For I adore that crazy guy,_  
_That taught my happy heart,_  
_To wear a pair of silver wings._

As the instruments fade out, Lewis and Dick just stand there together, regarding each other with warm expressions. Everyone around them applauds the band, but then the attention turns to them.

Wild Bill Guarnere whistles at them from his table, and when the pair look up to him, the rest of the men follow suit. Good natured hoots, hollers and whistles fall on their Major and Captain, and the smiles that spread on their faces are downright infectious.

Lew and Dick walk hand in hand back to their table, and Dick feels light as air as they take their seats. The commotion seems to have reinvigorated everyone in the hall, so the band plays something nice and fast to suit the mood. Quite a few men rush back into the floor, dancing with their buddies in imitation of their superiors.

It's not exactly an imitation, but they are all dancing with each other instead of their dates.

Lew laughs at the sight before glancing to Dick, who is looking at their intertwined fingers. His laughter fades into a somber smile, and he knows then that dragging Winters to the dance floor was absolutely worth it.

“Did you plan that?” Dick asks, not looking up from where their hands are resting on the table.

Lewis huffs a laugh through his nose, giving Dick’s hand a little squeeze. “Maybe I did.” He meets his Major’s gaze as he looks up from their hands. “Hope you're not mad.”

Dick is a little surprised. Really, shouldn't he be mad? At the very least, he ought to feel put out. Pulling him up in front of all their friends and dancing with him to a love song? Singing the song for him no less? He really should be upset by the implications, but he just isn't.

“No,” Dick says softly, looking back down at their hands. “No, I'm not mad…” He pulls his hand away to reach for his glass of water, pausing just before he takes a drink. “I'm not sure what to feel about it, really…”

Lewis nods, biting his lip as he waits for Dick to finish his water. “... Mind if we talk about it when we get home?”

It takes him a moment, but Dick nods as a cheer erupts from the dance floor. “Sure,” he quietly replies. “… I think I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by He Wears A Pair Of Silver Wings by Dinah Shore - 1942  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TndrDdX4xfY


End file.
